Many different types of databases have been developed On line transaction processing (OLTP) databases are examples of typical databases used today. OLTP databases are concerned with the transaction oriented processing of data. On line transaction processing is the process by which data is entered and retrieved from these databases. In these transaction-oriented databases, every transaction is guaranteed. Thus, at a very low level, the OLTP databases are very good at determining whether any specific transaction has occurred.
Another type of database is a data warehouse or datamart. A datamart transforms the raw data from the OLTP databases. The transformation supports queries at a much higher level than the OLTP atomic transaction queries. A data warehouse or a datamart typically provides not only the structure for storing the data extracted from the OLTP databases, but also query analysis and publication tools.
The advantage of datamarts is that users can quickly access data that is important to their business decision making. To meet this goal, datamarts should have the following characteristics. First, datamarts should be consistent in that they give the same results for the same search. The datamart should also be consistent in the use of terms to describe fields in the datamart. For example, "sales" has a specific definition, that when fetched from a database, provides a consistent answer. Datamarts should also be able to separate and combine every possible measure in the business. Many of these issues are discussed in the following book, Ralph Kimball, The Data Warehouse Toolkit, John Whiley and Sons, Inc., New York, N.Y. (1996).
Multi-dimensional datamarts are one kind of datamart. Multi-dimensional datamarts rely on a dimension modeling technique to define the schema for the datamart. Dimension modeling involves visualizing the data in the datamart as a multi-dimension data space (e.g., image the data as a cube). Each dimension of that space corresponds to a different way of looking at the data. Each point in the space, defined by the dimensions, contains measurements for a particular combination of dimensions. For example, a three dimensional cube might have product, customer, and territory dimensions. Any point in that cube, defined by those three dimensions, will represent data that relates those three dimensions.
The data in the datamart is organized according to a schema. In a dimensional datamart, the data is typically organized as a star schema. At the center of a standard star schema is a fact table that contains measure data Radiating outward from the fact table, like the points of a star, are multiple dimension tables. Dimension tables contain attribute data, such as the names of customers and territories. The fact table is connected, or joined, to each of the dimension tables, but the dimension tables are connected only to the fact table. This schema differs from that of many conventional relational databases where many tables are joined. The advantage of such a schema is that it supports a top down business approach to the definition of the schema.
Present datamarts have a number of drawbacks that are now discussed. First, datamarts are typically difficult to build and maintain. This is because of the requirements that they be consistent and flexible. A related drawback of present day datamarts is that they do not allow the consultants of the datamart to make changes to the schema simply and easily. Because datamarts support very high level queries about the business processes in the business, they require a great deal of consistency in the use of data from the OLTP systems. Additionally, the datamarts need to be very flexible to address changes in the types of high level queries supported. Changing typical datamarts require the changing of hundreds, or potentially thousands, of lines of SQL code. For example, if a fact column is added to a fact table, the change propagates throughout the datamart. These changes are typically implemented by hand, a very time consuming and error prone process. As a result of the hand coding involved, it is quite possible to construct the database in an arbitrary fashion that does not conform to good rules for constructing datamarts. Thus, well-formed datamarts may not result.
Thus an improved data warehousing technology is desired.